The Story
by sjt1988
Summary: Hermione knows what is wrong with Rose and she feels it is time to tell her a story that might help her.


Hermione watched her seventeen-year-old daughter, Rose throw up in the toilet for the second time this week. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She watched as Rose sat on the floor. Hermione went in and grabbed a towel for Rose.

"Here," Hermione handed the towel to her. Rose wiped her face.

"Thanks," Rose placed the towel next to her.

Hermione took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Have you told him yet?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "He was too excited about the trip." Rose was talking about the trip to Romania that her brother, Hugo, and cousins, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily, and Al. Scorpius went along because he was interested in dragons.

"Is this why you didn't go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Rose looked across the room and not at her mother.

Rose was to go to on the trip that was all summer long. Hermione and Ron had plans while the kids were gone but Rose decided at the last minute that she wasn't going. Hermione knew something was up with her daughter because before she came home from school, she was very excited about going on this trip. Hermione had to find out what was going on with her daughter.

The first time she saw Rose in the bathroom, she thought it was a cold bug, but she was fine the rest of the day but only eating crackers. The next day, she found Rose in the bathroom again. It hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She waited until Rose would say something. It has been a week since Hermione figure out what was going on with Rose and she had said nothing about it.

Hermione didn't know how to handle it. Today, just seem perfect time. Ron has been gone for the week and he would start to notice Rose in the bathroom, throwing up. He may not connect the dots but would ask Hermione about it. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that his seventeen-year-old daughter was pregnant.

Hermione looked at her daughter and decide it was time to tell her story. "Rose," Rose turned her head to look at her. "Come here," Hermione patted the spot next to her on the tub. Rose crawled to the tub and placed her back on the cold tub. She leaned her head on her mother's leg. "I was just like you," Hermione ran a hand over Rose's red curly hair.

Rose looked up at her mother. "You were pregnant at seventeen. I find that hard to believe. You were super smart for that and you were fighting a war."

Hermione let out a little laugh. "No, at your age, I was mad at your father. I meant I was pregnant with you, I didn't know how to tell your father."

Rose stared at her mother. "You didn't just tell him," She thought that her parents were doing good in their marriage when they had her.

"No," Hermione laughed. "Your father wasn't even here."

* * *

Eighteen years ago…

Hermione stared at the test in her hand. It was positive. She was going to have a baby. She threw the test away before exiting the bathroom. She sighed. She was going to have to tell Ron about the baby. She walked around their little cottage before she came to the kitchen. All she saw was the fight they had the night before he left. She had told him if he walked out that door tomorrow morning, she wasn't going to be here when he got home. That night they didn't make love like they would before he left but slept back to back.

Hermione grabbed a bog of crackers before sitting at the table. When Ron and she got married six years ago, she didn't think this was going to be her life. Ron was barely home. Sometimes he was gone for months at end. It was his job as a traveling auror that kept him away. Hermione wanted to start a family couple years into their marriage but Ron said something about work and things settling down. So, they put off having babies.

Hermione placed a hand on her still flat stomach and knew there was a baby in there. Was this her only chance of becoming a mother? She knew that she was done with this marriage but that didn't mean that Ron should not know that he was going to be a father. Hermione knew that she was going to keep this baby even if Ron wanted nothing to do with it. She had to tell him soon. The only problem was she didn't know where he was or how long he was going to be. He tried to tell her when they got in a fight, but she wouldn't listen. She was going to have to ask Harry.

The next day, Hermione went to Harry's office. Harry knew something was up with his best friends because they didn't seem happy. He gave Hermione want she needed but he gave her look while doing it. He wanted to say something, but he heard his wife in the back of his mind, telling him to leave it alone.

That night, Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, wondering how Ron was going to take becoming a father. There was no time like the present. Hermione took a sigh before calling out the place.

She saw Ron pacing the floor of the room he was in. It looked like an office to her. There were papers spread out on the desk. Ron ran a hand through his red hair. Hermione could see a beard coming in.

"Ron," Hermione called out. He looked at the fireplace and was surprised that it was her. He gave a weak smile. He didn't know how angry Hermione was. "There was something I need to tell you," Ron still didn't say anything but looked at Hermione. She looked in his blue eyes. She hoped the baby had his eyes. "I'm pregnant and I'm going to keep the baby. I thought that you should know if you want to be apart of our child's life or not." Hermione didn't say anything more and didn't wait for Ron to say anything before pulling her head out of the fire.

The next few days, Hermione started packing her things. She was still wondering where she was going to stay. She didn't want to stay with her parents because they would feel that they were right. When Ron and Hermione first got married, they told them that they were too young. She couldn't go to any of the Weasleys' because they were Ron's family and no matter how much they loved her, they were Ron's. It was the reason she couldn't stay with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was her best friend, but she was Ron's sister first. She wondered if Harry would let her stay at Grimmauld Place, since no one was there since Harry and Ginny moved to the country.

It was than that she heard the front door open and close. She went out of the sitting room to see Ron standing there with a bag. Hermione was surprise to see him there. She thought the next time she saw him was when she was gone, and he had found her or something. She wanted more time to prepare to say something to him.

"I transferred to a different department within the aurors. I will be doing strategy and planning now. I'll be home at night, unless it is something big. I love you, Hermione and I don't want you to leave me. Telling me about the baby, made me realize what I was missing. Can you please forgive me?" Ron dropped his bag on the floor and made his way over to her. "Please don't leave," He reached for her.

Tears well up in Hermione's eyes before she nodded. Hermione didn't know what to say to him. She knew that there was a lot to work on for both. Ron coming home after a few days of being told was a good first step. Ron placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed the tears away before capturing her mouth. They stood in the hallway for ten minutes before any of them moved.

* * *

"Wait, you were going to leave Dad and raise me by yourself," Rose finally said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, your father and I work on our relationship. Some days are harder than others. While I was pregnant with you, your father and I reconnected, and we fell in love again," Hermione slid down from the edge of the tub to the floor. "Talk to Scorpius," She wrapped her arms around Rose.

"What if he wants nothing to do with me or the baby," There was a catch in Rose's voice. She was scared.

Hermione gave Rose squeeze. "Scorpius loves you with everything he has in him. I don't think he is ever going to leave you. This baby might be a here a little sooner than you wanted," There was a look on Rose's face that made Hermione let out a little laugh. "But I have a feeling he's going to be right there," Hermione kissed Rose on the side of the head while Rose took everything in.

"I'll tell him," Rose chewed on her lower lip. "But Dad will be home tonight, and I don't want him to find out and race to Romania to kill Scorpius before he knows. I also don't want to tell him in a letter."

Hermione rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "You can use the fireplace in my office." Rose nodded before standing. She helped her mother from the floor.

Later that night Rose sat in front of the fireplace. She took a deep breath before calling out her uncle's home in Romania. She saw Scorpius and her family were playing exploding snaps. No one saw her at first until Lily turned her head. She smiled at Rose before nudging Scorpius. Scorpius eyes lit up when he saw her. He didn't know that Rose was going to change his life forever. Rose smiled at them. Soon her family was looking at her.

"Can I talk to Scorpius alone?" Rose asked. She looked at her uncle when saying this. Charlie knew something was going on before ushering her brother and cousins out of the room.

Once Al closed the door behind him, Scorpius came to the fireplace. "What is it, Rose?"

Rose took a breath. "I'm pregnant," She could see a million things going through his head. "Scorpius, I know this sudden, but I don't want you to leave Romania. We can talk more about this in a letter."

Scorpius looked at his girlfriend. "Rose can I ask you something?" Rose nodded. "Are you keeping the baby?" Rose nodded. Scorpius sighed. "We're in this together," Rose was worried at how he was going to take this. When he said those words, Rose felt something lift off her shoulders. Rose wanted to say something but the door on Scorpius' side opened and Roxanne came in.

There was a smile on her face. "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom," She ran across the room to the bathroom. Rose looked from her to the doorway to see her family standing in the doorway. She said her goodbyes to Scorpius before pulling out of the fire.

The next day, Scorpius was standing on her doorstep.


End file.
